Alan Tracy and The Goblet of Fire
by CSIRide-Kirk
Summary: Alan's finished her third year and has gone back to Tracy Island for the summer, The Hood attacks and she has to save her family before she goes to the Quidditch World Cup final with her friends and her brothers in tow. She then goes back to Hogwarts and ends up in the Tri-Wizard Tournament with her godcousin in Cedric Digory. Voldemort return to kill the young Tracy as well.
1. A Tracy Returns Home

**A/N: ok, I know I've skipped two years and a lot of chapters, but I wanted to hurry up to the movie after Alan had came back from Hogwarts and when The Hood attacks Tracy Island, causing Alan's family to be trapped on Thunderbird Five until she rescues them and heads off to stop The Hood herself.**

Alan Shepard Tracy wished the holidays would arrive quicker than she hoped they would as she sat in History of Magic, one sunny June afternoon at the end of her third year. The main reason Alan wished that they would come was so that she and her brother John would get back to Tracy Island with their family. John Glenn Tracy was a squib, but he'd had to go to Hogwarts when Alan started her third year after what she'd done in her first year, when Lord Voldemort possessed one of her teachers and tried to kill her. So in her second year, Scott Malcolm Tracy had taken time off IR and had accompanied her to the school where both of them, with her boyfriend Draco Malfoy, had gotten into even more trouble with the incidents that happened in the school and Alan always was blamed until Scott was attacked and Alan was distraught at what had happened to him. Afterwards, Ron Weasley tried to blame Alan for the attacks, but he was ignored through that year after the school saw Alan crying over her petrified brother, until she destroyed the Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets and earning a yelling at from Jeff Tracy, her father, for nearly being killed.

In the last year, Alan and John had finally met Alan's other Godfather, Sirius Black. He was the prisoner that had broken out of Azkaban prison, but he was also innocent of his _crime_. Alan had figured out when she was eight that Cornelius Fudge, the British Minister for Magic, was corrupted and she was planning to clear Sirius' name with the Tracy's helping as Jeff Tracy was a billionaire and the current head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Tracy, as Alan was the Scion of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter with her birth name Hannah Joanne Potter. Fudge was always ignoring the fact that Alan was the heir to the Potter seats on the Wizard's council that Dumbledore used to control until Jeff had stopped him by threatening a blood feud between the Houses Tracy and the most minor house of Dumbledore.

Now that Alan was fourteen, John had to take her to hear her parents will which she was supposed to see when she was eleven, but Dumbledore has meddled again by locking it with the supposed blood wards around Privet Drive where 'Hannah Joanne Potter' lived with her Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon Dursley. Vernon and Petunia were actually on good terms with the Tracy family and Petunia never had hated Lily, she was proud to be her older sister and Vernon was pleased with his niece and her excellent grades that she brought home from Hogwarts at the end of every year. John and Alan arrived in Kings Cross Station in London at last, when they had been let through the barrier John said to his sister "Alan, we got to stop at the bank first, you know Diagon Alley's" "why?" Alan asked "'cause there's something that you should've seen when you were eleven" John said as they hailed a cab and it took them to the Leaky Cauldron, where Alan used her wand to open the magical gateway to Diagon Alley. The two Tracy's walked up the busy, narrow street to Gringotts Bank where John said to the chief goblin "Ms Alanah Tracy wishes to see her real parent's will" "does Ms Tracy understand why she is here at fourteen, instead of eleven?" the goblin asked "no, no-one in our family knows why" John said "Ms Tracy-Potter, you and Master Tracy are to be seen in Lord SharpCut's office" the goblin said as Griphook, the manager of Alan's vault, took her and John to SharpCut's office.

"Ah, Master and Miss Tracy, please take a seat" SharpCut said as Alan and John came in and sat down "now, Ms Tracy, you wished to view Lord and Lady Potter's will, is that correct?" SharpCut asked "yeah, my real parents will, Jeff Tracy's my adoptive dad, but my dad all the same" Alan said to the lord of the goblins "yes, now you are the heir to House Potter and the fifth heir to House Tracy, you are entitled to hear Lord and Lady Potter's will, which was sealed by Albus Dumbledore" he said.

_This being the last and final will and testament of Lord James Charles Potter and Lily Marie Potter (Nee Evans), being sound of both mind and body bequeath to the following: _

_Jeff and Lucy Tracy, our mansion on an island hidden in the Pacific Ocean, you'll be able to use it for your work, you know what we mean Jeff, we also leave him custody of our only daughter Hannah Joanne Potter, should we die before Hannah is two._

_Sirius Black, 10,000 Galleons and the Quidditch team the Chudley Cannons as patron and manager, we also, if Jeff is unavailable, leave him custody of Hannah as well._

_Alice and Frank Longbottom, we leave you 6,000 galleons and a friendship between our houses, which we hope will carry through to Neville, your son, and also Hannah's Custody if either Jeff and Lucy, Sirius or Remus Lupin are unavailable._

_Vernon and Petunia Dursley, Petunia, I wish you could have come with me to Hogwarts, but I leave you the Potter share of Microsoft, Apple and the Bank of London as well as 600,000 galleons for our family to enjoy in our world._

_Hannah, sweetheart, we wished we could have raised you for your whole life, but we hope that Jeff, should we be dead, finds you and raises you as a lovely young lady, maybe with a few attitude problems because of your tomboyish nature (dad/James)._

_Signed: 31st July 1997_

_Lady Lily Marie Potter_

_Lord James Charles Potter_

_Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore – Witness_

Alan was furious, Dumbledore meant to control her and her life was nothing to him unless he gained the Potter Estate when or if she was killed. When Alan sorted out her inheritance from her parents out, she and John left for Tracy Island once again.

As Alan clambered into the FAB1 with Lady Penelope and Parker, John vanished back to Thunderbird Five. Alan loved Lady Penelope; she knew that her dad had a small crush on her and she had a small crush on her dad as well, well Lady P was like another mum to Alan and her siblings since Lucy Tracy died saving Alan in an avalanche when she was really small. Alan felt Dumbledore had a part in that fatality.

As the FAB1 cruised through the skies towards Tracy Island, Alan saw a large blue rocket soar next to the FAB1, inside the cockpit was Alan's oldest brother Scott Malcolm Tracy. She turned to the other side and saw a large green ship and the pilot was none other than Jeff Tracy, her father. A bight red one appeared and there were her other two brothers Virgil Grissom Tracy and Gordon Cooper Tracy. On the communications was John Glenn Tracy, John was back in his Thunderbird Five uniform and had assisted the rescue while he was in Gringotts with Alan as well.

When they landed, Alan ran straight into her father who was now dressed in his usual clothes on the Island, then Alan was jumped on by her three other brothers now that John was back on Thunderbird Five, Scott, Virgil and Gordon were more than glad to have her back home. But when Alan and Gordon are together, it spells big trouble.


	2. A Thunderbird in London

**Chapter Two: Home and already in trouble**

Alan was the most energetic girl once she was home on the Island, she and Gordon tore off to the beaches once Alan had changed into her shorts and her swimsuit top. Jeff shook his head at his two youngest children as they ran around the beaches on Tracy Island, he soon got back to work with recording the reports on the recant mission. Until, Alan began to cause a little bit of mischief for everyone again.

Alan had soon become bored on the beach, when Gordon had gone to do his report she met up with Fermat and they snuck into Thunderbird One, while Jeff was in a meeting with Dumbledore about Alan's schooling, and started the engines up. When the alarm went off on Jeff's computer, he got up CCTV on Thunderbird One's silo "Alan" he sighed as he switched off the engines remotely, Alan looked shocked and surprised at the cutting of the engines. As Alan tried to restart the engines, Jeff got the communications up "Alan, my office, NOW!" Jeff said to her "dude, we're so b-busted" Fermat stammered, "what gave you that impression?" Alan sighed to him.

Alan eventually found the manual override switch and got Thunderbird One out and up to Thunderbird Five "hey big bro" Alan said to John "hey little sis, oh by the way, dad wants to know how you knew where the override switch was" John said as she and Fermat got onboard the space station "would say, but I don't want to get Scott in trouble" she whispered in his ear "so with you" he said "John, is your sister up there with you?" Jeff asked, Alan looked at the communication screen "uh oh" she said "Allie, how'd you know where the manual override switch was?" Jeff asked "don't yell at Scott, 'cause he showed me when he taught me how to pilot Thunderbird One" Alan begged her dad, Jeff smirked at his daughter proudly "no, I won't, but you're grounded" Jeff said to her with a smile. No matter what Alan did, Jeff loved his youngest child and knew she'd never learn to behave properly (like a lady should).

Alan was always left out of the whole International Rescue operation, no matter how many times she begged Jeff to take her on just one mission. Every time she asked, Jeff said, "Saving lives is a dangerous business, Alan" and left it at that. When Alan was bored again on the beaches again, well she'd promised her dad not to sneak into the Thunderbird Silo's again, she was wondering what was going towards Thunderbird Five. John was wondering the same thing, when the rocket/missile hit the station.

A man named The Hood had fired the missile; he was bitter at Jeff Tracy for leaving him behind on an early rescue mission and decided to attack it now, he hadn't counted on Alan being at home and the last of the Tracy's who knew all the access codes of the Thunderbirds and being the last of them to be likely of a rescuer in their family.

When the missile hit Thunderbird 5, Jeff took the boys to Thunderbird 3 and told Brains not to let Alan near the Silo's "hey, I heard that!" Alan snapped bitterly. Thunderbird 3 had barely docked on Thunderbird 5 and the Tracy's had just gotten to John when the space station finally shut down with Thunderbird Three still attached.

Alan was running on the beach with Fermat and Tin-Tin when she saw The Hood's men arrive on the island "was this because of my fiasco with Thunderbird One?" she asked "n-no way, Alan, they must have known where we were this whole time" Fermat said. Alan ran to the main base and saw The Hood overpower Brains and shut down Thunderbirds Five and Three with her family still on board the space station.

The Hood saw a young girl, barely fifteen, with long blonde/black hair, hertrochromia eyes, a pair of shorts was covering her body with a swimsuit top and sandals on her feet "Alanah Tracy, the youngest, only girl and the only witch in the Tracy Family" he thought as she turned and ran off out of the main base of International Rescue.

Alan had found Tin-Tin and Fermat, she caught her breath before explaining what she'd just seen "use your wand Alan" Tin-Tin said, "I can't, I'm underage" Alan said. She was distraught, she needed to find a way of contacting her dad "the mountain top transmitter, it broadcasts to all Thunderbirds" she thought, "c'mon, I've got an idea" Alan said to the others as she tore off to the mountain above her family mansion.

"Dad, you and the boys ok?" she said as she and Fermat got the transmitter up and running "Lana, I'm ok, so are the boys, but what's going on?" Jeff asked his daughter "some man named The Hood's attacked the island and imprisoned most of the staff, except me, Fermat and Tin-Tin" Alan explained to her dad. Jeff told Alan to wait for Lady Penelope and Parker to arrive and assist them, but as usual, Alan was far too impatient to wait for them and disabled Thunderbird 2 by taking out it's guidance component "Virgil's gonna kill me for this" she thought as she avoided getting caught, but Fermat, Tin-Tin, Lady Penelope and Parker were not as lucky as she was.

Alan ran all over the island looking for her friends, when she gave up and wandered into the base to try and contact her dad again for a yelling when The Hood stepped out with Mullion and Transom "uh oh" Alan blanched "busted" she muttered as The Hood demanded Thunderbird 2's guidance component "let everyone go, I've done what you told me" Alan said "cuff her and put her with the others" The Hood barked at Mullion "gladly sir" Mullion said as he chained up the youngest Tracy and threw her into a walk in freezer with the other staff, Fermat, Tin-Tin, Parker and Penelope.

Alan sat next to Fermat, shivering because of her swimsuit top "F-Fermat, I'm sorry" she said, her teeth chattering with the cold "d-don't w-worry a-about it" Fermat said. Lady Penelope had given Parker one of her bracelets to crack the lock on the freezer and the island staff ran to the main base "I think they may have slipped a backdoor key into the access codes" Fermat said, Alan knew that her brothers had when they had told her all the codes "I'll follow your lead son" Brains told him "Thunderbird Five, come in" Lady Penelope was saying to Jeff and the boys who were nearly unconscious from the lack of oxygen on Thunderbird Five "Mr Tracy, come in" Brains said "DAMN IT JEFF! WAKE UP!" Brains snapped "I think that's the first time you've called me by my first name, Brains" a weak voice replied "daddy!" Alan cried. She dashed over to the computer screen "Dad" she said to Jeff "Alan, well done and thanks for waking me up Brains" Jeff said to them "Mr Tracy, Access code conformation and Thunderbird Five is back under your control" Fermat said "confirmed, we're back, we're back online" Alan heard John yell "dad, is John ok?" she asked "just a broken arm Sprout, other than that, I'm ok" John replied "alright Space Case" Alan began to tease her brother "what was that?" "Nothing" Alan said

Alan explained what was going on with The Hood "dad, Thunderbird Three's lost one of her thrusters, we'll never make it in time" Gordon said "dad, we'll have to go" Alan said, her arms tightening around Fermat and Tin-Tin "negative, it's too risky" Jeff replied "dad, I can do this, you know I can, what am I saying? We can" Alan said, "alright, Alan, get your Thunderbird One flight suit, Thunderbirds Are GO!" Jeff said to her "FAB dad" Alan said as she ran into the yellow portrait of herself in a Thunderbird Four uniform "Thunderbirds Are Go" she said as the portrait closed in front of her and Fermat, with Tin-Tin, shot down the cute behind Scott's portrait into Thunderbird One. Alan met them with Lady Penelope in her Blue and White Thunderbird One suit and Lady Penelope in her Pink Thunderbird Flight Suit.


End file.
